Hurricane
by Priss Asagiri
Summary: What happens when the Senshi get stuck in a hurricane? What happens when they get stuck in Raye's car in a flood and the lochness monster comes and tries to eat them? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Hurricane**

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or and of the characters.

Chapter 1: The Slumber Party

It was the day the Senshi graduated from high school. It was also the start of hurricane season, but a hurricane had already come before the official start for hurricane season. Coincidentally the name of the hurricane was called Hurricane Lita. All the Senshi were going to Raye's for a slumber party to celebrate their graduation. Serena as usual was going to be late. The clouds in the sky were starting to turn dark. When Serena had finally gotten to Raye's temple it was pouring down rain. The lightning lit the sky as the thunder rolled. "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" Serena chirped. "Serena your always late!" Raye snapped. "Well it was because of that stupid hurricane that's bringing in all this bad weather!" Serena snapped back. "Hey that hurricane is not stupid! It's got my name written all over it!" Lita snapped at both of them. "Oh yeah. Sorry Lita," Raye and Serena said in unison. "Well tomorrow I intend to go shopping," Raye said, "And were taking my new Jaguar!" "Oh really!!!???" Serena chirped cheerfully, "Can I drive it too Raye?!?!?!" "There is no way in heck I would let you drive my car Serena!!! Are you crazy?!?!?!?!" Raye shouted. "Fine! You can't drive my Corvette!" Serena shouted back. "Do I care!?!" Raye shouted again. "Fine!" Serena shouted. "FINE!" Raye snapped. Later on everyone got bored and it was almost completely silent except for the storm. Serena just got really mad because she was so bored so she just threw her pillow at Raye. "Why you little!!!" Raye shouted and threw both of the pillows she had one hit Serena and the other accidentally hit Mina. "Rrrrrrrrr!!!!!" Mina growled and threw the pillow at Raye. Raye ducked and the pillow hit Amy who was reading a book. "Rrrrrrr….Oh well!" Amy said and threw the pillow at someone randomly. That someone was Lita. Lita threw the pillow at Mina. The pillow fight had officially started. After an hour of pillow fighting they had declared Lita the winner. They talk for about another hour then fell asleep. They did not know what tomorrow was going to bring.

Do you like it?!?! That's just the beginning! I need reviews for chapter 2!!


	2. Stuck in the Rain

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Chapter 2: Stuck in the Rain

The next morning, Serena was actually the first one to get up. "Wow. Everyone is still asleep. I am actually the first one awake. Cool", Serena said. Then she made an evil grin, which mean she had an evil plan. She got four ice-cold glasses of water. First she splashed one in Raye's face, then she splashed one in Amy's face, then Lita, then Mina. Everyone of them woke up in an, "AAAAHHHH!!!!" Raye looked as if she was going to strangle Serena. "Lita! Hold me back!", Raye told Lita. Lita held onto the collar of Raye's shirt. Raye tried getting to Serena while saying, "Let me at her! LET ME AT HER!" It was no use Lita's grip was far too strong for Raye. "It's a killer carrot!" Serena said. (AN: I got killer carrot from a story called When the Sailor Scouts Went Weird) Raye finally gave up. Everyone started getting ready for their day. When everyone was ready, they all got into Raye's new Jaguar. Amy was sitting up front next to Raye, the other three were in the back with Lita on the left side, Serena in the middle, and Mina on the right. "I am glad I'm in middle cause I think I am gonna be scared of Raye's driving," Serena declared. Raye turned back and glared at her and then declared back, "I think all of us even Lita and I would be scared of your driving more than mine." Serena just stuck her tongue out at Raye. Raye stepped on the gas petal and they began driving to the mall.

15 minutes later they arrive at the mall. Serena the only one to come out of the car with her knees weak and looking sick just nearly collapsed. "Serena I don't even think you've ever rode in a car before," Lita stated. "Not since I was five," Serena said. All the other scouts fall anime style. They all walk into the mall. "Hey! How much money did you bring Serena?!" Mina exclaimed. "A hundred dollar bill. Why?" Serena said. Everyone turns to Serena and say in unison, "A HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL?!?!?!?!" "Ummm….Yeah," Serena said crouching down in a corner to avoid the others. They all started fighting for the hundred dollar bill but Serena came out victorious. They all went shopping. Mina and Lita went off shopping together and Serena, Amy, and Raye went off shopping together. 

When they all met up Serena had what it looked like to be years worth of Sailor V comics and dolls. They had all agreed to leave at that time cause they knew a bad storm was brewing. They put all of their stuff into the trunk of Raye's car. They all hopped in the car and Raye started the engine. They started making their way down the road when all the sudden some torrential rain started coming down. Raye could not even see 5 inches in front of her. "You guys I can hardly see. I know it is not safe but it's safer than staying on the road so I'm gonna pull over," Raye said. They could all notice that the roads would soon be flooding from all the rain. They still did not know what the storm had in store for them.

How did you like it? Well I know that chapter may have been a bit boring but then next chapter shouldn't be. But if you ever want to see the next chapter I need more reviews! 


End file.
